


Who Ate _____?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Domestic AU) After coming home late to his and Matt's cute little apartment, all Shiro really wants to do is eat something and go to bed, cuddle a lot, but nothing's too eat. Pidge sort of comforts a little bit. It sort of works, and that's what counts.Oneshot/drabble





	Who Ate _____?

Takashi Shirogane came home tired and grumpy from what he’d been doing all day. It wasn’t work, because he’d gotten home from the army, and he was still unemployed for the time being. He’d actually just been at physical therapy for his arm. And that was even more exhausting than anything else he could’ve done. 

The apartment he shared with his boyfriend Matt was pretty dark, meaning he’d probably either gone to bed (not that late, but sometimes Matt did that), or he’d just gone out. Shiro shrugged; after he ate, he’d go and check for sure. 

Without turning on any lights, he went to the fridge and opened it, ready to get out whatever he could find. He stared into the light, squinting at it, before he gasped. Even if nobody was here, he said out loud: “Who ate my leftovers?” Matt knew not to touch the food… 

“Who ate my brother’s ass?”

Shiro paused and turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at Matt’s sibling Pidge. Pidge sometimes stayed over at their apartment, on their couch sometimes. He liked them a lot. So he shrugged and closed the fridge, reaching for the light. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty fair, honestly.” 

Pidge snorted. Hell yeah it was. 


End file.
